Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{93}{100} \times 50\% \times 10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{93}{100} \times 100\% = 93\%$ Now we have: $ 93\% \times 50\% \times 10\% = {?} $ $ 93\% \times 50\% \times 10\% = 4.65 \% $